


Reborn, and Shivering

by butterflyweb



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen, Pre-Slash, Seblaine Week 2018, matrix!au, movie adaptaion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 11:49:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15581334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflyweb/pseuds/butterflyweb
Summary: It's the question that drives us.Matrix! AU for Seblaine Week 2018's movie adaptation prompt.





	Reborn, and Shivering

The sun is too bright.

Sebastian scrubs a hand back through his hair, hungover behind his sunglasses, and reaches across the table for a sugar packet. The cup of coffee is front of him is so black it’s practically sludge, but something had told him he’d need it before this meeting was over.

The reason for his current misery is seated primly across from him, legs crossed with short pants showing off fine-boned ankles. Everything about him is perfectly in place, from his pressed shirt and perfectly symmetrical bow-tie, to his clean shave and thick, slicked-back quiff of hair. It’s disconcerting, like a men’s store mannequin has come to life.

Sebastian’s still not quite sure how he ended up here.  Last night is still a bit of a technicolor blur. He remembers the club, jump drives and drugs switching hands under the table. Letting a tablet dissolve under his tongue and losing himself in a swell of bodies. He doesn’t remember when exactly, in the haze of X and sweaty skin, warm hands had landed on his hips. What was whispered into his ear before the speaker was lost to the crowd in a flash of hazel eyes.

All he knows is that he woke up half-off his bed, still in his clothes, with a scrap of paper in his closed fist.

_ If you still have questions, Sebastian, I’m offering you answers, _ the neat scrawl read, followed by a time and location.

And that leaves him here, sat across from a dark-haired man he doesn’t know from Adam , not sure of anything but how instantly, how  _ intensely _ he’d needed to be in just this place.

Taking a blistering sip of his coffee, Sebastian meets the other man’s eyes.

“So you know my name. I don’t know yours. Kind of leaves me at a disadvantage here, don’t you think?”

A smile, and the other man makes an absent gesture. “Not really, no, but if it puts your mind at ease—my name is Blaine.”

“Blaine,” Sebastian parrots. “Alright, then. How is it that you found me, Blaine, and what is it that you want?”

The brunet leans forward, elbows resting delicately on the table. A slim black watch circles his left wrist, the face flashing as he laces his fingers together.

“I found you because I’ve been looking for you, Sebastian. And it’s not about what  _ I _ want, not really. It’s about what you  _ need _ .”

“Answers.” The word drops from Sebastian’s lips before he can catch it, feeling oddly stuck fast by the other man’s intense gaze.

“Answers.” A flash of white teeth, smile there and gone. “You’ve had questions for so long, haven’t you?. Since you could first conceive of them. You’ve always felt it. That something isn’t right. That the  _ world _ isn’t right.”

Blaine tilts his head slightly, his voice almost hypnotic in its intensity. “It’s always been just under your skin, hasn’t it? That feeling that everything is just…superficial. Hollow.”

Sebastian leans back, something in him recoiling even as he can’t look away. The metal of the chair digs into his back as he scoffs. “I think that’s just called depression.”

“I prefer perception.”

Another flash of sunlight against the face of Blaine’s watch, catching Sebastian’s eye and he can’t help but flinch. 

“You’ve been trying to manage it, muffle it. That plastic feeling.” Before Sebastian can reply, Blaine reaches over and places a heavy hand over his, palm curling over his wrist.  Just pressure, nothing more. “It doesn’t feel quite right, does it, without the drugs. Doesn’t feel quite…real.”

“I…” His head aches, the sun and the colors and Blaine’s touch and the weight of his gaze…he feels like he’s in a fog he can’t blink away.

“I want to give you the answers, Sebastian,” the brunet murmurs, “but I need you to know that’s all they are.  Just the truth.”

Sebastian swallows in a dry throat, the blood in his veins thumping under Blaine’s touch. It feels off-beat. Out of sync, just like himself. Blaine’s eyes are clear amber, heavy with the gravity of his offer. Sebastian can’t look away.

“Alright,” he gets out, turning his arm in Blaine’s hold to grasp his wrist in turn. 

“Count me in.”

  
  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Alanis Morissette's Not As We.


End file.
